Tragic Love
by dancingqueen10
Summary: A oneshot of Scarlett and Rhett set to Rhianna's Unfaithful. PLEASE Read and Review! I appreciate all criticism.


Tragic Love

_A Scarlett/Rhett fic _

A/N: I don't own any of the GWTW characters. They belong to Margaret Mitchell.

_Story of my life   
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
because it seems that wrong,  
really loves my company_

Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton Kennedy Butler sat on the bottom of the steps in her mansion in Atlanta, tears streaking her face. She could hardly believe that the man she loved so dearly and deeply had walked out of her life. She frowned, creases appearing in her pale skin, her dark eyebrows drawn together. She had lost everything this night: Melanie, Ashley, and, above all, her husband, Rhett. She sniffed, using her fingers to wipe away the tears on her cheeks.

_He's more than a man   
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue   
The clouds are rollin' in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

For so long she had been under the impression that she loved Ashley, when it reality she had loved the idea of loving Ashley. But her heart belonged to the blackguard, the scoundrel. She smiled half-heartedly as she remembered how he had irritated her since that fateful day at Twelve Oaks when she had asked Cathleen who he was. _The nasty dog, _she had said. She stood up, smoothing the grooves in her dress. _Where do I go from here_, she wondered, then her green eyes lit up: _Tara. Why, Rhett once said that I get my strength from that farm. I can go there and figure out a way to win Rhett back. I know he can't live without me, just like I can't live without him. _

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dyin'_

_Flashback _

_Scarlett: You're a conceited, blackhearted varmint, Rhett Butler, and I don't know why I let you come and see me. _

_Rhett: I'll tell you why, Scarlett. Because I'm the only man over 16 and under 60 who's around to show you a good time. But cheer up. The war can't last much longer. _

_Scarlett: Really, Rhett? Why? _

_Rhett: There's a little battle going on right now that ought to pretty well fix things one way or the other._

_Scarlett: Oh, Rhett. Is Ashley in it? _

_Rhett: So you still haven't gotten the wooden-headed Mr. Wilkes out of your mind.  
Yes, I suppose he's in it. _

_Scarlett: Oh, but tell me, Rhett, where is it? _

_Rhett: Some little town in Pennsylvania called Gettsyburg._

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...a murderer_

Fresh tears blurred Scarlett's vision as she recalled the number of times she had hurt Rhett, the only man who had ever loved her. Charlie had been but a boy, and Frank, well, everyone had known who wore the pants in that relationship. She couldn't believe she could have been so blind as to ignore the fact that Rhett loved her. As she climbed the steps where Rhett had taken her that terrible, wonderful night, she ignored the stares of Prissy and her house servants. She sat in front of her vanity, unpinning her black hair. She surveyed her reflection. There were wet streaks on her cheeks, which were tinted light pink from her rouge. She grabbed a towel and began to clean herself up.

_I feel it in the air   
As I'm doin' my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late   
I say I won't be long  
Just hangin' with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

_Another flashback_

Scarlett sat in front of her vanity. She opened the small picture frame which housed a pic of a solemn looking Ashley. She sighed internally, her mind made up. She knew that Melanie was unable to bear Ashley anymore children. So would she. She quickly closed the frame as Rhett came up behind her. As he kissed her cheek through her long hair, she cringed.

_Rhett: I got your message. I'll have them bring my supper up here, too. No objections to that, I hope._

_Scarlett: No. Yes. I…I mean, I don't care where you have your supper. Rhett? _

_Rhett: Yes? _

_Scarlett: You see…well, I've decided…Well, I hope I don't have any more children. _

Since Scarlett's back was turned, she didn't see him step on Ashley's picture. Realization shot through Rhett. It was accompanied by another bolt of pure pain. But quick as a cat, he was back to his old self.

_Rhett: My pet, as I told you before Bonnie was born, it's immaterial to me whether you have one child or twenty. _

_Scarlett: No, but you know what I…Do you know what I mean?_

_Rhett: I do. And do you know I could divorce you for this? _

_Scarlett: You're just low enough to think of something like that. If you have any chivalry in you or…or would be nice like…well, look at Ashley Wilkes. Melanie can't have any more children and he—he…._

_Rhett: You've been to the lumber office this afternoon, haven't you?_

_Scarlett: What has that got to do with it?_

She sighed as she packed the last of her clothes in the trunk that Rhett had bought her. She was going to take the first train to Jonesboro. Back to Tara. Back to her home. She smiled. She was down, but not out. No, never out.

_'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dyin'  
_

Rhett had loved Scarlett since the day he had seen her at Twelve Oaks. Fiery and stubborn, those green eyes had woven their spell over him. And he had fallen hard. When he had heard her declare her love to Ashley, he knew that one day he wanted to hear her say that he loved him. He had gotten his wish, but it had come nearly too late. He was angry and hurt, but she was a part of him. She was in his blood. He could deny it all he wanted, but he would always love her.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why   
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...a murderer_

_Our love ... his trust  
I might as well take a gun  
And put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this...anymore_

Scarlett stood on the train platform and watched the train arrive. She would win Rhett back, yes she would. She smiled, the glint in her green eyes unmistakable. Scarlett O'Hara would triumph. She knew it. Yes, he was hurting, but she would make it all better. She just had to.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...a murderer_

For, after all, she thought, tomorrow is another day.


End file.
